Biological sensors can be used for measuring temperature, respiration, pulse rate, blood pressure, among other things. Some biological sensors can be implanted and can be configured to be battery-less. Battery-less sensors can utilize one or more antennas to receive radio frequency signals, and which can be converted to energy that powers components of the sensor while the radio frequency signals are present. Some biological sensors can also be configured to deliver dosages of a controlled substance.